


Moving

by Muggle-BornSolaris (StudyInDoctorDonna)



Category: Dalton by CP Coulter, Daltonfic, Glee
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudyInDoctorDonna/pseuds/Muggle-BornSolaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight will do anything to protect his mom now that Adam is gone. That's his new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

The young boy darted around the corner of the house, stopping and peeking around the corner, at the men carrying the furniture inside.

He was sure they were posessed, it wasn’t natural to go about your work so quickly, thay had barely arrived and the men had already started unloading the furniture.

He clutched his spritzer of Holy Water compulsively closer to his side. He wanted to go out there and spray them all, but he knew that would make Mom sad, and he didn’t want to do that. Not Again.

Ever since his younger brother went missing and was subsequently found dead. Dwight’s Mom hadn’t been the same. She got sad really easily, especially since Dwight still refused to talk to her.

Dwight didn’t like making his mom sad, but he didn’t know how to talk anymore, or well he didn’t know what to say. Now that Alan was gone, he couldn’t think of the words to say what he meant. With Alan it had been easy, they had practically finished each other’s sentences.

But now Dwight was alone, and he didn’t have a reason to talk anymore. He didn’t have to explain things to Alan anymore, and their Mom had always said that was his job.

Dwight had found a new job though, but it could be done silently. Now he protected his mom from supernatural beings, like the ones that had taken Alan. Which is the reason he should spray the moving men, and maybe salt them for good measure.

But mom had said they were ‘turning over a new leaf’ and that maybe the spraying and salting should stop. So Dwight put away his spritzer and pulled out his rock salt instead.

A few moments later a few of the movers were seen standing on the porch laughing as a determined little boy told them to wait outside the front door until he salted it properly. He looked quite dissapointed when they all walked over the line easily.

Maybe he couldn’t fully protect him mom yet, but one day he would be able too, and she would never be taken like Alan was.


End file.
